The Long Engagment of Putting and Adrein Brody
by Lemons Lehmann
Summary: Basicly wut happen is Adarien Birdy an Valdemir Puting r in luv but dere s a LOT moar.  An it's not rly 4 Splice but I couldnt figure out where 2 put it but Adeerin wuz so hawt in dat movie lol.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Engagment of Putting and Adrein Brody

The Peanist

Pudin n Ardiren Bordy met at a sexi ppl convenshin in Thailand. Valdimer Puddin walked up 2 arden and sed "Privviyetti". Putting replyed "Oh sexi ur speakrin mah langag." Than they did it in Puttinz airyplane that he used 2 putin (lol) out forrest fires. It was hot (lol get it, fires, hott).

The nex day, Valdemar woke up rly disfigurated. He felt violating bi Ardien an was evan constitutering sueing him for all da money Bordey made in Da Pianist. Dat was Pudding's favouriyt movie an it made him cry prime ministerialistic tears depressdly. Butt than Adran woke up an looked in2 Puten's eyes.

"Good mourning sunshine" said Adriyen like Jesus once said 2 love every 1.

"I can take it anymore Adrin" said Vledmur cryin tears lyke wen he watched Peenist. "Arderian Bordi will u marry my Russiang ass, I love you."

"Shit ya" said Ardem Broad in Polish.

"But we must make u a girl bcuz da pubic wont let me hunt shirt les in the woods if Im ghey" mormoned pytin.

"Cool I always want 2 be a girl" said Arden his eyes flash like a milkshake. "U can call meh Derzyanaranaina."

"Dat soundz like da svedanitya" said Veldamr "It's pretty, u will b e Dezyranenainana Vyacheslevovna Putting" Putren mentioned.

"An we will engag for a long time"


	2. Chapter 2

Wladyslaw Baby Don't Hurt me

Dat night, Birdy n Putter went out to a fanky restoran called Megan Fox Café Italiano, were a punk rock band called Susan n Rototo n the Gay Jesus Lemurs wer playin. Brady got drunk frum all da vodka an wounded up swinging from a shandaler. Putta was embarazado (lol dats Spanisch fur embaresd) and try to get his finance down but Borad was havin 2 much funds so Pudding ate desert alone in a corner n cried tears of sadnezz, his dset was a sandvich ov cupcakes cheerios choclat and despair. Finnishly Adron got down n applized 2 his lova.

"U no Birdy sumtimez I don't like you but sometimes I luv u n I don't get it but u make me cry since the Peen and –" Then that song wit Riana came on n Pudding started 2 sing "I hate how much I luv u boy" but in Rushin and Bardy dident understand so he cried in Polish and den dey both went home to Putter's beach house and did it to E-Rotics "Do It All Night" (AN: I luv dat song.)


	3. Chapter 3

Taco Cock Pudding

There luv was bitterswit like dat song bi Lauri Yellinen and Village Valor. 1 day Birdy lovd Putenk. Next day, dey h8ed each other (its unrequiemed). But dey went 2 see there favorite band RUSKO bcuz he was playin in Moskoes. Arderian went dressed as hiz femail self Drazeniyana an pudden went dressed lyk himself (Valdemir puden). Wen they was their they saw Drakula, hoo seduced Dearzyaniena in the bathroom (Darkala was also dress like girl).

"I luve u said" Darkula.

„I want a man taco cock Pudding" said Adriana quoted a song s/he heard once.

"Lets sleep 2getha rite now"

"I'd rather be a WAREHOUSE then a vampire like u" said Darezieniya runnin out ov tha broom angrily with rage.

Rosok was hot, he ate donuts on stage dat were laced w/vodka cuz Daanzeina gave deen 2 him and they loved wodka.

"Ima changing ma name" said drink Ruski to da oddience "to MOSKO 4 dis hottt city".

"We luv u Rusku" said Pudiste.

"Stay her foreva" said Daerizananaya.

"I cant I hav 2 go back 2 Inglaterra pero if I can Ill ask my mum if I can cum back 2 Musko on day."

After dat, Drakula, Danzinaya an Pottheadin went backstage an had a orgy w Moskorusko. "Woo Boost" was playin da hole time so that did it backward.

Afterwords Patten an Arderain went 2 Waffel Haus were dey ate pancocks an tost w/ dat guy from Radiohed! Hoo was waiten 4 dem with a gun and a pack off sammiches.

"SENDVICHI" sed Puddin hotly "My farbe food evar but I like Darazyem better heee"

"Mmm pancocks" sed Danaziena.

"Mm, Putter" replyed Radehed.

"Neat u cant have him" screamed Dorgonzola (neaty is Rushin 4 no lol)

"WHAT IS LUV" exclammered Putting stand on the table and screaming an dancing like a monkey on assid.

"Ton Yorkie ima fife u" said Dargon. "Stand up, let's go outside an take dis outside, let Puttin pay da Czech cuz hes rich."

With that, Dragonevayna and Tom went outside and took out their bazookas and shotgums from there pockets.

"MORIR" said Adarinen (dats espanuel for killing" ) and Birdy shot Radhead in da head and Temo fell down and died.  
"Try to steal ma man bitch plz" said Dagon.


End file.
